


Heat

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: P3P - Fandom, Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako daydreams about her late night at the park with Shinji and wonders if he feels the same way. His answer comes sooner than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based from in-game events. Basically I wanted to add more. Also I kept it "Mr. Ekoda" because for some reason, in the game, they rarely use the term "sensei".

The sunlight streamed through the classroom, making the dust particles ignite like fireflies. It was deceptive, because while it was a sunny day, Autumn’s bitterness accented the air. Sitting at her desk, Minako Arisato sighed wistfully, ignoring all the chatter around her. She was only halfway done with the school day, but it felt so much longer. Minako buried her head into her arms and closed her eyes. 

 

Last night, she stayed up late with Shinji. They were at the park, enjoying the quiet hum of a sleeping city. Sitting on a bench. 

 

“Come here.” Shinji said in a tone that made Minako buzz. 

 

They sat together on the bench, from the distance they appeared to be one entity. Minako remembered how hot her face was, being tucked under Shinji’s left arm. He kept a gentle, but firm pressure around Minako’s body. 

 

Minako felt her neck ache from her trying not to rest her head against Shinji. He was her senpai and she didn’t want to appear forceful or needy. She respected Shinji, but the tendons in her neck were screaming for relief. A soft gasp left Minako’s lungs when she felt Shinji pull her closer against him. Her head was resting on her senpai’s chest. 

 

Shinji’s heartbeat was slow, though she heard it pick up a little once her body heat spread over to him. The hint of spices filled Minako’s nose and she shut her eyes, enjoying the scent. His chest rumbled against her ear when he lightly scolded her for not wearing a thicker coat. He fell silent, but his heartbeat increased. 

 

Before Minako could think about why his heart thumped so much louder, she felt his left hand move. He was gingerly petting her side. It wasn’t dominant, in fact, Minako still wondered if he was petting her at all. That maybe it was all in her head. 

 

But—

 

“Arisato-san?” A classmate gently inquired to Minako’s right. 

 

Minako sat so that her back was parallel to the back of her chair. She quickly wiped the drool forming at the corner of her mouth. “Y-yes, Yamamoto-san?” She addressed the dark-haired girl groggily. 

 

“Apparently, there’s a family emergency? You’re to go back to the dorms.” Yamamoto crossed her arms over her chest. “You should hurry, because the messenger was getting snippy with Mr. Ekoda.” 

 

Fuzzy from her impromptu nap and the emotions that swelled with it, Minako only nodded and grabbed her messenger bag. She briefly waved goodbye to Yukari and Junpei, letting Yamamoto answer their baffled questions. The hallway air was cooler and Minako pressed her arms to her sides. 

 

A family emergency? Minako immediately thought about the car crash that killed her parents and her stomach flopped. It would be such a cruel joke the universe pulled if her guardians had the same fate. She trotted towards her destination and Yamamoto wasn’t kidding that there was a squabble happening. With Mr. Ekoda, there was always bound to be some issue.

 

“...long has it been? Don’t you feel an inkling of shame?” Minako could hear Mr. Ekoda’s deep, toad-like voice croaking before she saw him. 

 

Standing in front of Mr. Ekoda and definitely towering over him, was Shinji. He wasn’t looking at the teacher and he had his hands in his coat pockets. 

 

“Tch, save your soapbox preaching for someone who cares.” Shinji growled. 

 

Mr. Ekoda stammered and his face flushed crimson. “Aragaki, you dare--”

 

Minako ran up and broke into the tense moment. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, what’s this about my guardians?” She asked worriedly and put a hand over her chest. “Please tell me it isn’t a car accident.”  

 

That shut up Mr. Ekoda quickly and he scratched the back of his neck. “This...young man, claims that your guardians called the dorms, asking for you. Though, I hardly believe that he lives under the same roof asー”

 

“ーHe does. I trust him, Mr. Ekoda. Thank you for allowing me to leave early.” Minako bowed and quickly changed out of her shoes before crashing through the door. 

 

A smirk grew on her face when she heard Shinji catch up to her. With his long legs, she knew it wouldn’t take long. The jumbled nerves in her stomach faded away once she felt Shinji brush his hand against hers. “I’m assuming this has nothing to do with a family emergency?” Minako broke into a full smile when Shinji shook his head. 

 

The air must’ve been lighter or maybe Minako wasn’t breathing calmly enough, because she was feeling a little dizzy. She boldly grabbed Shinji’s hand after he brushed against it for the fifteenth time. Minako laughed when Shinji squeezed her hand and began leading them back to the dorms.

 

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Shinji mumbled under his breath. 

 

Minako pumped her legs more so that she could be beside Shinji. “Too late, Shinjiro-senpai, you’re stuck with your choice.” She teased and watched a small blush blossom on Shinji’s face.

 

“Drop the ‘senpai’ crap, you’re our leader.” Shinji grumbled. “Plus, it’s making it weird.” He added quietly as they entered the dorm. 

 

The Iwatodai Dorm was eerily still, even with Koromaru sleeping in front of the TV. After Shinji closed the door, he pulled away from Minako’s grip. They stood near each other, both unsure what the other was thinking or wanting. Minako remained quiet, after all this was Shinji’s plan, though her heart was fluttering. 

 

Shinji hunched over, his eyes darkening. “This was a stupid idea.” He started off and glanced at Minako briefly. “Maybe you should go back.” 

 

“Uh, not happening,” Minako put her hands on her hips. “Something’s bothering you, Shinji, and there’s no turning back. Move forward, I promise I won’t find it stupid.” She reassured and closed the distance between them. 

 

There was a reason why Shinji was one of the best fighters on SEES. His lumbering frame often deceived others into thinking he was slow. Minako even forgot, though the second her back pressed up against the front door, she remembered. Now he was hunched over her, due to their obvious height difference. Personally, she loved his towering frame, it felt like there was so much of him to engulf her.

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about last night.” Shinji muttered hoarsely into Minako’s right ear. “I tried not thinking about you, but you’re persistent.” 

 

Minako rapidly blinked, her brain frazzled from the sudden rush of events. “Sh-Shinji.” She whispered.

 

Their bodies weren’t touching, but there was a growing warmth between them. “I just want to know if you...felt anything? If not, I’ll screw off.” Shinji pulled his head back in order to meet Minako’s eyes. 

 

The daydream Minako had earlier flooded to her mind and she sighed shakily. Her face inflamed, she looked into Shinji’s eyes and nodded. “I...feel a lot...when thinking about you, Shinji.” She broke eye contact, shocked she had the nerve to say her most private thoughts. This wasn’t light flirting anymore. 

 

But Shinji took her admission without hesitation and sighed with relief. “I’ve had feelings since we first met, but I tried so hard not to focus on them.” He whispered and gently wrapped his arms around Minako. “Still, let me know if you’re not comfortable.” 

 

Minako wrapped her arms around Shinji’s neck, giggling softly since she still had to balance on her toes. “I want you closer, Shinji.” She purred into his ear.

 

The door groaned in protest when Shinji pressed himself against Minako. It wasn’t a jarring action, rather a careful, slow pressure that Shinji executed. Still, the door continued being noisy as their bodies melded, which made Minako’s ears burn. She gasped audibly when she felt a very timid kiss on her neck. Everything was so slow and careful that the tiniest motions were setting her off.

 

“S-Shinji, the door.” Minako rasped when another kiss landed.

 

“I locked it.” Was the gruff response.

 

“Not that,” She squealed when her ear got nipped. “Room, we need a room.” She blurted in one breath. 

 

“Damn.” Shinji pulled back and grabbed Minako’s hand. He wasted no time leading her up the stairs towards the boys’ floor and to his own room. 

 

It was alien almost, feeling this incredible heat boiling inside him. Shinji spent a long time accepting the dull, cold sensation that permeated throughout his body. Like he was a walking, sentient corpse. Then he met Minako and her warmth remained with him, even when he was alone. Even when the pills were fresh in his bloodstream, making everything frigid and distant. Her heat made him feel alive again. 

 

Minako watched Shinji’s hand shake slightly when he opened his room’s door. She smiled, seeing how red his neck was, though she knew she was probably redder. She allowed him to pull her--again, he was so careful--into the room and expected him to continue where he left off, but instead Shinji stood at a distance.

 

Their hands never disconnected.

 

“I want to make this clear,” Shinji spoke with a low tone, as if he were holding back a lot of emotion. “If you feel even a little unsure about this, you can leave. You wouldn’t hurt my feelings.” He looked at the floor, his face flushed. 

 

“Is it so hard for you to accept that I want this?” Minako bit her lower lip briefly before squeezing Shinji’s hand. 

 

There was heavy silence between them, the air grew stuffy from their increased breathing. Time was ticking away and Minako knew that in a couple hours, everyone would be filing into the dorms. She had to take action. 

 

“Shinji,” Minako sighed and released his hand. She sauntered over to his bed and sat down. “Take off your coat and come here.” She ordered. 

 

“Tch, why shouldー” Shinji’s immediate rebellious response stopped short when Minako swiftly removed her black uniform jacket, all without breaking eye contact with him. “ーJust the coat?” 

 

Minako hummed and tossed her jacket on the floor. She grinned at Shinji’s bumbling fingers and almost wanted to help him. But instead, she admired how the veins in his hands were popping out. It was rare to see Shinji hot. She giggled when Shinji folded up his coat and placed it along his empty desk. 

 

As he made his way towards the bed, Minako maneuvered so that she was laying on her back. Her heart was hammering hard, enough to make her eardrums ache. To her dismay, Shinji didn’t take her invitation, rather he carefully laid next to her. Minako changed her position so that she was laying on her side, facing Shinji. 

 

“You know I was tryingー” Minako squeaked when Shinji reached out and drew her close against his body.

 

“I know.” Shinji growled. “You’re driving me crazy.” He briefly bumped his forehead against Minako’s before kissing her fully on the mouth. 

 

While the motion was surprising, considering it was Shinji, the softness of the kiss wasn’t. He was being polite, which was sweet, but Minako was getting restless. She lifted her left leg and draped it over Shinji’s hip, satisfied that the right places were being pressed. 

 

Minako broke the kiss and huffed. “You’re driving me crazy.” She coiled her arms and leg tightly around Shinji, ignoring his shocked grunt. “I said ‘come here’, didn’t I?” She mumbled against his neck and grabbed a small biteful of his skin. 

 

Shinji huffed a couple times before letting out a shaky moan. “You’re making this so h-hard.” He breathed into Minako’s ear.

 

“Good.” Minako replied huskily and swayed her hips against Shinji. 

 

He reciprocated the motion and they both fell into a steady rhythm. The air grew more heated as they continued swaying together like waves rolling. Minako kissed Shinji and chuckled in her throat when he moaned again. She poured all her focus into deepening the kiss, causing her to cease her rocking. Shinji kept up his side, but eventually that wasn’t enough.

 

With a swift motion, Shinji had Minako on her back. Both of them laughed from their mutual, ecstatic high. “I guess it wasn’t a stupid idea, after all.” Shinji muttered and smiled. “Are you happy?”

 

“Mmhmm and I think I’ll be getting much happier further down the road.” Minako wiggled her eyebrows, causing Shinji to snort and shake his head.

 

They started kissing each other with growing desperation. The heat between them swirled and filled the room. Minako released a few sharp gasps, which Shinji heard and immediately halted. Before Minako could reassure him, both of them jumped at the sound of a loud crash. 

 

Shinji’s bedroom door was obliterated into splinters as Aigis burst through. Her expression remained neutral, even when she stared at her dormmates’ questionable positions. The heated air charged out of the gaping hole the cyborg made, leaving both Minako and Shinji cold. 

 

“H-hi, Aigis, why are you here?” Minako coughed and pushed a petrified Shinji off of her. 

 

“I sensed your heart rate raising at an abnormal speed, so I ran to check on you.” Aigis answered flatly and looked at Minako’s coat on the floor. “Ah, I understand what happened.” 

 

Minako sat up and faced Aigis, all while trying to fix up her disheveled appearance. “You do? Uh, and what do you think happened?” She could hear Shinji groaning in embarrassment. 

 

“Aragaki-san also sensed your increased heart rate and was attempting to help you breathe by removing your confining jacket and performing CPR. Though I don’t know why CPR would be a means of slowing down one’s heart rate.” Aigis tilted her head to the side. “It seems to have worked, since now your heart rate is returning to normal.”

 

“Well, I should thank you too, Aigis.” Minako chimed and lightly patted Shinji behind her. 

 

Aigis showed a very small smile. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Can you do me a favor, though, Aigis?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Don’t. Don’t tell anybody else that this happened. I don’t want Mitsuru getting worried.” Minako put her trembling hands in her lap. “Or anybody else for that matter. After all, Shinji took very good care of me.” She snickered when Shinji softly bumped his elbow against her back.

 

“If that’s what Minako-san wants.” Aigis answered firmly. 

 

Without saying any goodbyes, Aigis turned around and walked away. She still had a lot to learn about human interaction and other etiquette. Sighing, Minako fell backwards, landing on Shinji’s side. 

 

“That robot tracks your heart rate?” Shinji grumbled. 

 

Minako laughed weakly and then let the back of her hand fall against Shinji’s butt. “News to me too. Don’t worry, I’ll have a private chat with her.” She softly smacked his butt a couple times before sitting up. “I should probably go.”

 

“Yeah,” Shinji sighed. 

 

“Thank you, Shinjiro-senpai.” The redheaded underclassman sang and giggled when a rush of air indicated that he sat up.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” He scolded, but was quickly silenced when Minako pecked him on the cheek. 

 

“Next time, Shinji.” Minako promised huskily. 

 

Shinji turned red and looked away, his only answer a soft scoff. 

 

Minako was about to go in for another kiss, but she heard Aigis’ anxious footsteps approaching. “I’m okay, Aigis!” She jumped from the bed and grabbed her coat. She gave Shinji one last look and made sure she remembered how flushed he was, before she darted out to meet her gatekeeper. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
